Ienford
Background Ienford is a Paladin of Avan and guard in the City of Alivast who holds the title of Corporal. In his first appearance he helped stop a chase and brawl between the United Clergy of Orun and the Unexpectables. He appears on and off as security and city guardsmen, usually unannounced. Personality Ienford is very sedate, bordering on comatose. Despite being a low-energy individual, he is quite friendly, easygoing, and performs his job well. Relationships Doros Doros is the commanding officer of Ienford's squad. The two of them are close enough that Ienford invited Doros to his sister's wedding. Family Ienford is confirmed to have a girlfriend. He also has a sister, Violet, who is now married to a Gnoll named Garagog. Aside from Violet who is quite beautiful and has short, platinum blonde hair combed to one side, his entire family all look like various different versions of him except for the fact that they are full elves. The entire "Ienford Family" (aside from Violet) have the same, eerie, almost mechanical unflappability and nothing appears capable of phasing them positively or negatively. Panic Grimtongue Ienford was Panic's arresting officer following the donkey-cart chase. He was not impressed by Panic's clumsy attempt to charm his way out of the situation and responded that he had a girlfriend. Greckles Ienford quickly came to like Greckles enough that he invited him to attend his sister's wedding. Ienford also convinced Greckles to be part of the post-ceremony entertainment by juggling, which he appreciated greatly...in his own, downplayed way. Borky When saying farewell to Task and Borky, the orc responded with a sarcastic, "You're still here?" Ienford was hurt by these words, expressing concern that people find him boring. Even though his emotions were at stake, Borky refused to confirm or deny his fear. To this day, Borky continues to forget that he ever met Ienford. Task When Task attempted to enter the Harvest Festival archery competition, the on-hand staff attempted to shoo him away based on his height and race. When Task got aggressive, the staff member threatened to call the guard, which Task welcomed. The nearest guard member happened to be Ienford, who told the staff member he was being "uncool," and requested he allow Task in the competition. Task appreciated Ienford's help, but unfortunately, he couldn't stick around due to needing to purchase a necklace for his girlfriend. Trivia * When Task asked if he could summon Tarusk with his whistle, Ienford responded, "Yeah, you get one phone call." * None of his coworkers know what he does in his time off; they're afraid to ask. They assume he spends time with his girlfriend, but no one's quite sure. Nobody has ever met his girlfriend. She was notably absent from Violet and Goragogg's wedding. * Ienford's creation was partly influenced by people asking MontyGlu about the presence of half-elves in Alivast. * His name is a mashup of Ien and Richford. * He is eerily similar in personality and inflection to Aila. * Monty has refused to reveal his surname or if he even has one. Category:NPC Category:Paladin Characters Category:Alivast Guards Category:Half-Elf Characters